frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-72.84.104.236-20180107143729/@comment-72.84.104.236-20180107171937
"By the way......I'll leave you to the brat of your favorite little girl, Elsa's opponent. The same opponent who wanted nothing more than revenge on the likes of you rulers and this brat of favorite little girl like Elsa. You're about to find out who's the brat, Elsa's opponent at all because I have a very, rather biggest all time special, shocking, surprising fate in store for this little brat, Elsa here!" Turned to call the unknown real opponent while Elsa still had a death glare on her face as she wanted to use her ice, snow magical powers against anybody who dares to insult her like that, like such as calling her a brat and other bad names like that. "Can somebody kindly show the brat, Elsa who's really her real, one, last, final opponent now? She's about to find out." "Sure!" Hovered down, pressed a button, the door burst, was flung and slammed open loudly and the door was slammed shut with so much forces, startling roars and a very loud bang...and then the one who only just emerged was none other than only just a familiar Norwegian, European strawberry blonde who came out, appeared and showed up as she only just stamped/stomped, marched, stormed and thundered in only just in order to show and reveal herself was none other than only just the same, familiar, hotheaded, angry, furious, indignant, enraged, livid, young slender, royal European, Norwegian strawberry blonde, fair skinned, rosy cheeked, light freckled faced princess of Aren-delle with the same coronation dress who glared as she also purely looked so, very, way, far, rather much madder, much angrier, more furious, more livid, more vexed, more enraged, more indignant, more bitter, more peeved and more pissed off/pissy than ever so far as usual too. Not only her face was only just entirely beat red purely but it was also a death glare right on her whole entire face too. Her eyebrows also furrowed in anger, fury and rage too. Plus, her boiling, fuming turquoise blue eyes were glaring in anger, fury, rage and hatred with the burn of revenge in heart. Furthermore, her clenched hands were nothing but tightly balled up into fists. Rage was especially burning so harsh and violent that ignited within her heart. Much more and more angrier tears slid down her angered face. Elsa's death glare already left her face by fading it away at last so her eyes widened in complete, utter, pure shock as she frightfully gasped fearfully as she was absolutely much more stunned and entirely more shocked than ever beyond in pure belief because she couldn't even believe whatever she just saw so far at all, especially the one who was her real opponent was none other than only just her own one and only thirteen year old little younger teenage sister the same, familiar Norwegian, European royal princess of Aren-delle before/until she became much more afraid, more saddened, utterly distraught, completely devastated and purely much more heartbroken than ever to see none other than only just her one and only own little younger sister who was already now nothing/else but full of pure, deep, huge, depressed burning rage and hatred with burning passion for poor Elsa herself for real with her own eyes and face too but she nervously stammered timidly as she softly spoke breathlessly. Everybody else looked at Anna with surprise, including her parents the same rulers of Arendelle. "A-Anna?!" Elsa's real opponent was none other than only just her little, younger sister, Princess Anna of Aren-delle herself? What has done to her baby sister? "But why?" Elsa asked Anna as she heartbrokenly looked at Anna in pure shock. "By the way, you miserable brat, let's get something straight here. That stupid old rock troll, Grand Pabbie should've actually been more clear with how you needed to control your abilities." "Grand Pabbie's not stupid." Elsa glared in the defense of Grand Pabbie when or if Grand Pabbie was insulted by anybody. "Really? And you and your parents were stupid to trust Grand Pabbie's screwed up judgement and poor advice, didn't you?" "There was no other way!" Elsa still defended Grand Pabbie. "Well, there should've been any other ways back then before." Turned away from Elsa and turned to glare at the king of Arendelle. "And as for you, your majesty, that stupid old rock troll, Grand Pabbie should've stopped you from going through with isolation plan back when when your favorite little girl, Elsa was eight while Anna was only just five back then. Plus, you and your wife should've correctly should've showed your brat of a favorite little girl, Elsa how to love, accept and embrace not only just her ice magical powers but also be herself for who she really was actually born to be by properly providing Elsa with more brilliant advice and better guidance as to how to keep the brat's ice magical powers under her control and not let them by unleashed by accident at all which it would've helped this favorite little girl of yours become more opened to the others and the world around her. We've already not only openly told your other daughter the actual truth just in case if Anna originally chose to deny it instead but we've also already shown Anna all of her true, real, old, original memories of Elsa's ice magical powers and the childhood accident that could've been easily prevented back then before without any of you nor Grand Pabbie around since the rest of you were all too caught up in your own cowardice to do that yoursevles. You rulers of Arendelle and that stupid old rock troll, Grand Pabbie should've thought about saving the brat, Elsa's life from isolation back then before which none of you did at all. Do you really wanna find out how did Anna take it so far after she earned all of her true, real, old, original memories of your brat of a favorite daughter's ice magical powers and the childhood accident? Anna angrily took it very badly and you all alongside Grand Pabbie really owe Anna a huge apology for hiding the actual truth from her, don't you?" Anna could detect the hurt in her father's voice, but to be honest, she didn't care at the moment because all Anna still wanted was revenge on Elsa, their parents and Grand Pabbie. "That's not true. Their mother and I love Anna very much." "Not at all as much as your brat of a favorite little girl, Elsa!" Anna still just hatefully glared at her parents for keeping the truth from her and even her own older sister for being more focused on than Anna herself coldly within complete, utter, pure, huge, depressed rage, hatred, disgust, fury, anger, indignation, resentment and bitterness unsympathetically with the same death glare as she rudely spat bitterly and hatefully scowled in disgust unkindly before/until she finally spoke out loud with such strength in her tone of voice as she vented her inner bad, negative feelings/emotions as she violently lashed out, ranted, raved, raged, yelled, shouted, screamed, screeched and fiercely fumed in pure rage, hatred, disgust, fury, anger, at the top of her lungs vehemently at last. "Three words...Isolation...Gloves...Lies..." Elsa actually backed away a step, easily startled by Anna's violent outburst as their parents just gaped at their other, younger daughter in shock. "Anna dear..." "DON'T DEAR ME!" Anna screamed at her mother. "I've been living away from your favorite little girl, Elsa...thinking that she didn't love me anymore...thinking that she hated me. All you two fed me were lies about why she couldn't come out instead of telling me the actual truth! I'm sick and tired of the lies! I don't appreciate being lied to! I'm the only one in the dark!" "A-A-Anna...we...we did it to protect you from Elsa's powers..." Agdar stuttered but was interrupted by Anna. "To protect me?" Anna screamed in rage.... while Elsa was more and more emotionally heartbroken to see Anna who was now nothing but full of rage, hatred and vengeance. "More like ruin mine and Elsa's childhood!" "We didn't know..." Agdar whimpered as he was clearly frightened of his younger daughter's hostile attitude towards them. "You're damn right you didn't." Anna scowled, shocking Elsa and their parents to death. "But..." "Don't you interrupt me! Why don't you just go back to Elsa? She's your favorite, anyways." Then their father said softly, "Anna, you know that's not true. Your mother and I love you very much." "Yeah, just not as much as her." She scoffed. "I get it; she's prettier than I am, smarter, and she's the heir; I'm just the plain, dumb, clumsy spare. And nothing's going to change that." "Listen to me, Anna. You are none of those things. You are just as beautiful, smart, and just as important as your sister." Their father said as he tried to convince Anna to come to her sense. Their mother said as she felt nothing but terrible for keeping the truth from her. "We love you no matter what, Anna. We know you don't like what we're doing, and that you're angry with us, but we're just trying to do what's best for you and Elsa. We'd never try to hurt you intentionally, I promise." "Anna, please, just calm down. This isn't you." Elsa fearfully said as she looked much sadder and sadder than ever to see Anna like this. "Why should I calm down? Who are you to say what's me and what's not me?! They favor you because of your powers." "I'm sorry, Anna." Elsa apologized as she felt nothing but guilty for being less straight with Anna. "I want to tell you, I do, but..." she sighed. "I just want to keep you safe. I know you're angry at me, but I don't know what to do." Elsa frowned down at her hands. "This curse…it ruins everything. I wish I didn't have it. Please, Anna, don't do this. Maybe you wouldn't have to do this if we hadn't failed to be straight with you, then none of this would've happened." As soon as Elsa's hand touched Anna, Anna immediately pushed Elsa's hand away with a balled up fist in disgust while she spat and scowled. "Too late!" And Anna turned around to storm out of the room. "Anna, no!" Elsa called after Anna desperately but Anna refused to listen as she slammed the door behind her. "It's already too late for sorry. Looks like you' failures have gotten what you deserved. That's what happens if you failed again and again. The only child you have now like you used to have is this brat, Elsa here now." Turned to head towards the exit and shut the door, leaving Elsa and their parents feeling nothing but guilty for failing to be straight with Anna from the beginning since the childhood accident.